


In The Devil’s Snare

by MichaelMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Chastity, Chastity Cage, Chastity Device, Devil's Snare Plants (Harry Potter), Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMalfoy/pseuds/MichaelMalfoy
Summary: It all started with an unusual encounter with Devil’s Snare.Explicit smut with (minimal) plot. Post-War AU where everyone lived. Not canon compliant. No underage. More relationships and tags to be added later.
Relationships: Devil’s Snare/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 202





	1. Plant Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Draco Malfoy gets acquainted with a perverse plant.

Only the pale, white-yellow light of the moon lit the pathway behind the castle to the cluster of greenhouses used for Herbology. Draco Malfoy never cared much for the subject, but often found luck in the furthest greenhouses when he needed a potion’s ingredient too rare to find in Hogsmeade. He could’ve gone to Professor Snape, perhaps, but the Potion’s Master seemed bitter since the Dark Lord’s defeat and Draco neither wanted to disturb him unnecessarily or risk stealing from his personal storeroom. Unlike Snape, Professor Sprout never noticed the occasional missing plant and likely assumed any torn leaves or flowers were caused by careless students rather than a thief.

A whispered ‘Alohomora’ allowed Draco entrance to Greenhouse Seven. He shut the door quietly behind him and skimmed the rows of plants with his eyes.

In the furthest corner, a cluster of Devil’s Snare tucked itself into the shadows within a soil-filled container that lined the greenhouse’s back wall. Draco approached it cautiously with an illuminated wand, careful not to disturb any other semi-sentient plant.

Running his wand’s light across the brownish green vines, Draco smirked as they quivered and shrunk back to the darkness. It gave him an odd sort of entertainment to hear the plant hiss as it recoiled; he’d never heard Devil’s Snare make a noise before.

Draco summoned a small knife from the cabinet of tools back by the door. Just as he was about to cut a small vine from the plant for his potion, the Devil’s Snare let out an awful shriek and multiple vines lunged at him.

The shock made Draco drop the knife and he lifted his wand in attempts to protect himself. Devil’s Snare was known for strangling and squeezing wizards to death and he wasn’t particularly interested in dying so painfully. The vines shied away from the light, but instead of retreating to the soil they wrapped around his waist. An unusually fast vine shot out and ripped Draco’s wand from his hand. It pulled the wand down to the soil and tossed dirt over it, completely burying the light.

Effectively captured by the plant, Draco tried hard not to struggle. It was just like quicksand - the more you moved, the tighter the vines squeezed. He thought it might let him go when it’s grip loosened, but was unpleasantly surprised to feel his wrists and ankles grabbed at once.

Draco was half dragged, half carried over to the container of soil. The plant forced him onto his back. A single vine, the only one he’d seen to be covered in thorns, slashed from the collar of his robes down to his stomach. Draco yelped, more in fear than pain as the vine had torn through his clothing but only grazed his skin.

Acting as hands, several vines grabbed at his shredded robes and ripped them from his body. They took his pants too and left him completely exposed.

Forgetting that struggling while enmeshed in Devil’s Snare was a useless and dangerous battle, Draco squirmed to cover himself. The vines tugged his limbs in opposite directions. As they spread his legs open and pinned his wrists above his head, the vines snaked up his thighs and down his arms.

“Let go!” Draco ordered, but however sentient the plant was it did not seem very keen on releasing him.

His heart pounded like it might burst from his chest as the vines traced over every inch of his bare skin. The tips of two vines flicked gently over his nipples and a gasp of both pleasure and terror passed Draco’s lips. His head was held down by vines tangled in his hair, preventing him from even watching what was being done to him.

One vine, different like the one covered in thorns in that it was wet with some sweetly scented secretion, traced over his hips. It travelled lower despite Draco’s increasing protests. Gently, it made a move over his shaft that felt quite similar to a person’s tongue licking.

The moist vine repeated the motion several times as another vine teased Draco’s balls. Draco bit his lip and fought back tears of humiliation as his cock slowly hardened. The moist vine wrapped itself around him as his member grew.

Draco let out a moan when the vine started stroking his cock. Another vine took the opportunity to dive inside his opened mouth, just deep enough to make him gag before pulling back slightly. He bit down, but the vine only thickened. His sounds were muffled as his hips bucked involuntarily.

After several minutes of the combined suction on his cock and the vine thrusting lightly in and out his mouth, Draco felt himself approaching an orgasm. The plant must have noticed too as it released his cock and balls. Whimpering at the loss of contact, Draco humped the air in desperation.

He started sucking the vine in his mouth instead of simply taking its thrusts. Draco hollowed his cheeks and wiggled his tongue in hope that it might somehow give the plant pleasure and draw it back to his cock.

Draco could feel the moist vine inching closer, but it didn’t touch where he wanted it. Relentless vines tightened around his thighs to keep him still as his entrance was toyed with. The vine, now thinned smaller than a finger, circled Draco’s hole as he shook his head.

Draco’s jaw clamped down on the vine in his mouth as the vine below entered him. It pushed past the tight ring of muscles, met with a strong resistance it managed to conquer. Draco did his best to relax, realizing that it didn’t hurt now but would if he stayed so tense. The vine slid in easier and the feeling changed from discomfort to slight pleasure.

Draco thanked Merlin when the vine in his mouth finally pulled out and returned attention to his abandoned cock, which had started to soften. The other vine worked to stretch his hole, filling him with moisture. It widened as Draco’s arousal grew to a new height. He pumped into the vine stroking his cock as the other quickened its pace to a slow fucking.

“Faster! Faster!” Draco’s voice echoed throughout the greenhouse.

The plant listened to him for once, each thrust a higher speed that sent waves of pleasure through his body. The vine hit a spot inside him so intensely that Draco almost came. He mewled, fingers desperately clawing at the dirt under him.

“Fuck me! Don’t stop!” He could feel his climax approaching as the vine found his prostate again and again and he shouted without concern about volume. “Oh...I’m cumming!”

Draco’s skin blushed a rosy-pink color as he came, the vine on his cock stroking him through his orgasm. It pulled away when Draco cried from overstimulation and returned to his mouth. Draco gagged on the vine, but went back to sucking as the other vine kept fucking him.

Not long after, salty liquid shot down his throat. Draco choked as the vine refused to budge and he struggled to swallow as the same liquid filled his ass. The two vines left him at once and every other vine let go of his body, retracting back to a clump in the darkness. Draco found his wand in the soil and sat up to clean the mixture of dirt, his cum, and the Devil’s Snare’s cum from his body.

In the corner of his eye, Draco noticed movement and jumped so suddenly that he landed on his hands and knees outside of the plant’s container.

Professor Lupin stepped out of the shadows and tucked his soft cock into his robes. He magicked his own ejaculate away, smirking at Draco’s compromising position.

Mortification stunned Draco silent. He sat up on his knees and grabbed his shredded robes to cover himself.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Lupin said calmly, “Not only have you been caught out of bounds after dark, you also broke into this greenhouse and put yourself in grave danger. You attempted to steal Professor Sprout’s property and potentially damaged that plant. And you’re indecently exposed.”

Draco glared up at Lupin.

“I could report you to the Headmaster,” he said, “You watched that plant assault me and did nothing.”

“You seemed to enjoy it.”

“It could have killed me!” Draco’s face blushed red with frustration. “You just watched. And wanked off to it.”

“It was quite a lovely performance,” Lupin said.

“You’ll be sacked.”

“Dumbledore wouldn’t fire me.”

“Maybe,” Draco agreed, “But if the Ministry heard that Hogwarts’ werewolf professor is a pervert…”

“I don’t believe the Ministry is much interested in anything you have to say,” Lupin interrupted. “Not with that mark on your arm. Especially now that your father’s locked up in Azkaban.”

“I’ll write to the Daily Prophet.”

Smugly, Lupin said, “That would be quite the headline. ‘Former Death Eater Fucks Plant.’”

With an obvious reluctance, Draco accepted defeat. Lupin was right. Unless he wanted to tarnish his family’s reputation more than it already was, Draco could do nothing about the situation.

Draco returned to the task of cleaning himself. He ignored Lupin, though he could still feel his professor’s eyes roaming over his body.

“You can leave now,” Draco said, “I’m perfectly capable of walking myself back to the castle on my own.”

Lupin grabbed Draco’s robes from his lap. Draco rushed to cover himself with his hands, feeling very violated and afraid of what his professor planned to do.

“I’ve been repairing my clothing after my transformations for decades,” Lupin said without looking back to Draco.

It took Lupin less than a minute to fix the tattered clothing. He returned Draco’s robes and pants to his lap, both stitched up good as new.

“We haven’t discussed the consequences for your actions, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Lupin.” Draco could not believe he was actually suggesting detention.

“Professor Lupin,” Lupin corrected. “Come to my office after dinner tomorrow. We’ll find a suitable punishment then.”

Lupin turned and left the greenhouse before Draco could respond. He glared at the door as it shut, considering for a short moment that it might have been better if the Devil’s Snare had just strangled him.


	2. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus punishes Draco for the night before.

From the front of the Great Hall, Remus Lupin scanned the Slytherin table in search of a certain white-blond head. He found the student easily; most of the older students from his house never returned to Hogwarts after the war, so the end of the table where they usually sat was almost entirely vacant.

Remus could see Draco Malfoy idly stirring his bowl of soup with a spoon. Noticing that he never lifted the spoon to his mouth to eat, Remus made a mental note to send Draco back to his common room with some chocolate once he finished with the student.

Visions from the night before melded into Remus’ fantasies. He pictured the boy nude, bent over his office desk with his pale ass high in the air. Still able to hear Draco’s voice begging the Devil’s Snare to fuck him, Remus imagined it was his cock that Draco was pleading for.

Remus felt himself begin to harden and excused himself from dinner early, telling Minerva and Albus that he had a pile of papers waiting to be graded in his office.

Remus walked past Slytherin’s table without looking at the students. A small smile curled his lips when he heard Draco telling Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, the only other returning Slytherins, that he needed to leave for detention. Until then, Remus had not been entirely sure that Draco would show up.

Remus felt Draco’s eyes on him all the way down the hall and up the stairs, but feigned disinterest by not glancing back. Draco walked with loud and quick steps like he was trying to catch up with him. Remus pretended not to notice and never stopped moving until he reached his office.

Leaving the door slightly ajar, Remus went to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers. He was skimming one with a quill in his hand by the time Draco entered.

“Close the door,” Remus said in monotone, dipping his quill into ink and marking poor grammar on some third year’s essay.

Draco shut the door and inched forward slowly. He sat in the empty chair on the opposite side of Remus’ desk.

“Professor,” Draco said, finally breaking the silence after what felt like the longest minute of Remus’ life.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy?”

Remus put down his quill and leaned back against his chair, raising an eyebrow when Draco didn’t answer.

“You haven’t told me what my punishment is.”

“What do you think your punishment should be, Mr. Malfoy?” Remus searched for any sign of interest in Draco’s expression.

His face showed only annoyance, but Draco’s voice betrayed his facade and revealed curiosity when he spoke.

“Just get it over with,” Draco said, “Whatever you’re going to do to me.”

Remus stood up and walked around his desk so that he was behind Draco. He grabbed the back of his chair, leaning to be closer to Draco’s ear.

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Draco stiffened.

“I...I don’t know, sir.”

“Were you ever spanked as a child?” Remus asked, placing his hands on Draco’s shoulders and massaging them.

“Sometimes.” Draco squirmed in his seat.

“Is that something you would enjoy now? As an adult.”

“I don’t think punishments are meant to be enjoyed, Professor.”

“It’s okay to like them a little bit,” Remus said, almost whispering.

He slid his hands over Draco’s chest and felt his heartbeat. Remus rubbed his fingers over Draco’s nipples in slow circles, feeling them harden under his robes. Draco inhaled deeply and straightened against the chair.

“Do you like that?”

“Y-yes, Professor.” Draco gripped the edges of his seat beside his thighs to hold himself still.

“I want to spank you,” Remus said, still rubbing his nipples, “However, I will allow you to leave if you’d prefer that.”

“Leave?” Draco asked, sounding confused and somewhat disappointed if Remus heard right.

“Yes,” Remus answered. “You can leave now, Draco. This will be forgotten and I’ll never tell anyone what I saw last night.”

“No.” Draco shook his head. “I don’t want to leave. I want…”

“To be spanked?” Remus finished when he trailed off.

Draco nodded. “Yes, Professor.”

Remus abandoned Draco’s nipples and returned to his chair. He pushed back enough to have a comfortable amount of space between him and the desk before beckoning Draco over.

“Lift up your robes.”

Draco hiked up his robes to his hips, revealing a pair of grey underpants. Remus pulled him closer by his waistband. He guided Draco over his lap and yanked down his pants.

Remus drew his hand over his student’s exposed bottom, taking a moment to rub his cheeks.

“Please, sir.” Draco arched his back, raising his ass higher.

“So desperate,” Remus murmured, “Not such a brat anymore.”

“I need it. I need you to punish me.”

“Beg for it.”

“Professor Lupin,” Draco whined, “Please. Please spank me, sir. Punish me.”

Remus swatted his student’s ass. The sound of his hand slapping Draco’s skin sent warmth through his body. Draco squirmed, but Remus put a hand on his back to hold him in place and struck him again.

He alternated hitting each of Draco’s cheeks, occasionally slapping just under his ass. Remus expected Draco, being so pale, would be easy to bruise and he was not disappointed. The fair skin flushed pink with irritation.

Remus’ spanks gradually grew harder and faster. It pleased him to hear Draco whimper as the hits came more frequently.

“Good boy,” Remus murmured soothingly, giving Draco a short break before striking him particularly hard.

A delicious cry escaped Draco’s lips. Remus kept the same strength and pace, his cock hardening as Draco became more responsive with each hit on his bottom. Remus needed to hold him down with more and more pressure as Draco to prevent him from falling off his lap.

“Professor!” Draco shouted. “It hurts.”

Remus paused and ran his hand over Draco’s bottom, groping the stinging skin. Draco whimpered in pain.

“Have you learned your lesson, Mr. Malfoy?” Remus asked, giving him a final smack when he took too long to respond.

“Yes!” Draco squealed.

“And what lesson did you learn?”

“Not to leave the castle after dark?” Draco’s voice trembled, his words coming out as questions. “Or...or break into school property.”

“Mm-hmm.” Remus rubbed Draco’s back. “You could have really gotten hurt, Mr. Malfoy. Imagine if I hadn’t been there and the Devil’s Snare tried to strangle you.”

“Thank you, Professor. I won’t do it again.”

With a suddenness that made Draco gasp, Remus grabbed the back of his robes roughly and yanked Draco up as he stood. Remus kept Draco steady while he found his footing.

Remus thought he might have gone too far, but the stormy grey eyes looking up showed more arousal than fear.

“You have Sirius’ eyes,” Remus said quietly.

“Black?” Draco asked as Remus knelt down to grab the hem of his robes. “I’ve never met him.”

Remus lifted Draco’s robes up over his head to remove them and had him step out of the underpants previously hanging around his thighs.

“You have his cock too.” Remus chuckled, noting that Draco’s semi-hard member shared a similar length and girth to Sirius’. “He likes to be spanked too.”

Draco scowled. “He’s my cousin.”

“Your family tends not to care about things like that,” Remus said, “And according to your cock, neither do you.”

“I don’t have a hard on because of that.”

“I do.”

Remus smirked as Draco’s eyes darkened, realizing that though his student was blonde and younger, he looked quite a bit like Sirius up close. They had aristocratic faces. A natural aura of elegance remained ever-present around both wizards, giving them each a distinctly refined appearance. Even in a submissive state with a bruised bottom, Draco and Sirius could be called regal.

Remus stepped back and sat down. He opened his robes to show Draco how aroused he was.

“On your knees,” Remus ordered.

“Is that part of my punishment too?”

“I said on your knees.” Remus let out wolfish growl and grabbed his student by the arm, tugging him down.

Draco obeyed enough to let Remus force him to the ground and put himself between Remus’ legs, but something about his expression hinted that he wasn’t going to submit so willingly anymore.

Draco started to speak and Remus slapped him sharp across the face.

“Don’t be a brat,” Remus said, watching Draco put a hand to his cheek. “I will not tolerate it.”

“You’re quite moody.” Draco dropped his hand and glared up, his face tinged with a faint pink. “Is the full moon near?”

“Perhaps getting fucked by a wolf will get the brat out of you.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

He wouldn’t; Draco was right, but Remus wanted him afraid. The fear provoked a carnal desire for him and subdued Draco into obedience. Remus stroked his cock.

“Maybe I won’t,” Remus said, “... if you do a good job sucking me off.”

Draco stared at his cock.

“Go on. Start slow.”

Delicately and with shaking fingers, Draco lifted Remus’ cock and pleasured it with his hands. He eventually parted his lips, pulled Remus’ foreskin back, and put the tip in his mouth. Draco slowly circled Remus’ head with his tongue. He looked up as he took more of him into his mouth.

“That’s it,” Remus praised as Draco bobbed his head. “Now take it deeper. And watch your teeth.”

Draco closed his eyes and allowed more of Remus’ cock into his mouth. He sucked softly, moving up and down. Draco used one hand to hold his cock and the other to play with Remus’ balls.

“You’ve done this before?” Remus wondered aloud.

“Mm-hmm,” Draco affirmed without removing his mouth, vibrating Remus’ cock.

Remus bucked into the feeling. It took all of his strength not to ram himself down Draco’s throat.

Draco seemed to sense what Remus wanted. He took him deeper, gagging when his cock hit the back of his throat. Remus started to tell him he didn’t have to take him all the way, but Draco went so far that his nose was buried into the hair above his shaft and continued to bob his head.

Remus dug his fingers in Draco’s silky hair, helping Draco keep a good pace by guiding him back and forth. He pumped fast and Draco gagged, but didn’t resist.

“Draco,” Remus moaned, feeling his pleasure building. “I’m going to cum.”

Remus held Draco’s head still and fucked into his mouth, slowing as he came. He held Draco down on his cock. Draco gagged and pushed against his legs, but Remus didn’t budge.

“Swallow,” he ordered.

Draco whined around him and pushed harder as if panicked. Remus fought the resistance as he rode out his orgasm.

Finishing, Remus pulled Draco off of his cock by his hair and forced him to look up. Draco coughed and gasped for air. He stared at Remus with tear-filled eyes, panting as cum and drool dribbled out of his parted mouth.

Remus released his hair. He scooped some of the cum and drool off of his chest with his fingers and wiped it on Draco’s face.

“You’re disgusting,” Remus said, pushing Draco hard enough to make him fall from his kneeling position and onto his bottom.

Draco barely caught himself. Still breathing heavily, he now sat with his hands behind him. His feet were flat on the floor and his knees bent.

“And still hard,” Remus said, tapping Draco’s inner thighs with his foot to spread his legs. “Touch yourself.”

Draco tugged his cock with one hand, eyes locked on Remus’.

“Thank me,” Remus ordered.

“Thank you, Professor,” Draco said through a moan. “Thank you for letting me suck your cock. And allowing me to drink your cum.”

“And?”

“For letting me touch myself, sir.” Draco thrust into his fist with an increased speed. “It feels so good.”

“So close to cumming already,” Remus noted at his student’s desperation. “Make sure you ask for permission.”

Draco hung his head, eyes closing as he focused on his cock. His cries of pleasure made Remus thankful that his office door had an automatic silencing charm on it.

“May I cum, Professor Lupin?”

Remus didn’t answer immediately.

“Please, sir,” Draco begged. “I need to cum.”

“Alright. Cum.”

Draco came right on command, clamping his mouth shut to lower his volume as his cum shot onto the floor. He nearly humped his hand through his orgasm.

“So sloppy.” Remus made a tsk sound once Draco let go of his cock. “I thought you’d learned your lesson about respecting school property. Clean it.”

“Yes, sir.” Draco grabbed his robes and searched the pockets for his wand.

“Not with magic. With your tongue.”

“Professor… it’s dirty.”

“So are you.” Remus grabbed Draco’s hair to get his face closer to the floor. “Lick it up.”

A foul expression plastered on Draco’s face, but he did as told. He licked all of his cum up and Remus praised him.

“Good boy.” Remus took out his wand and waved it over Draco, cleaning his face and body. “There, you’re clean too. Put your robes back on.”

Remus cleaned himself and closed his robes. While Draco redressed, he opened a drawer on his desk and retrieved a bar of chocolate from his stash.

“I should leave before someone gets suspicious.”

Remus put the bar of chocolate in Draco’s hand.

“What’s this for?”

“I didn’t see you eat much at dinner,” Remus explained.

“Thank you, Professor.”

Just before the safety provided by privacy disappeared with Draco’s hand on the doorknob, Remus stopped him.

“Draco.” His student turned around. “My office is always open to you.”

“For detention?” Draco smirked.

“Of course.”


	3. Potion Perversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape wants what Lupin has.

Draco Malfoy sucked on his last piece of chocolate as thoughts from detention the night before flirted with his attention. He welcomed the distraction. Being the only Slytherin taking Potions this term, Draco spent most of the hour bored out of his mind listening to Professor Snape scolding whichever student miserably failed to create an acceptable brew.

It didn’t help that Snape stopped choosing most of the Gryffindors as his victim of the day ever since Potter defeated the Dark Lord - as if they were all saviors of the wizarding world. He even avoided Neville Longbottom, who always managed to knock his cauldron over or cause some other catastrophic accident with an incorrect ingredient.

“Malfoy!”

Professor Snape’s sudden shout drew Draco from his thoughts just in time to see his own cauldron bubble over. Quicker than Draco could grab his wand, the potion, which should have been clear but was actually a murky-brown color, spilled all over the desk and floor.

The entire class stared at him.

“Sorry, Professor,” Draco said once he contained the potion, “I’m not sure what happened.”

Snape snatched something off of Draco’s desk.

“Could it be this?” Snape held up the wrapper from Draco’s chocolate bar.

“I didn’t realize I dropped some in.”

Potter and Weasley snickered behind him, but quieted when Snape glowered in their direction.

“Careless,” Snape muttered and turned to the rest of the class. “That should remind all of you why we do not eat in a potion’s lab. With that, I think this is enough for the day.”

Draco cleaned up his spilt potion as the rest of the class bottled their brews and packed away their things. Chattering excitedly after being dismissed early, the other students fled the classroom.

“Stay behind, Mr. Malfoy,” Snape said before Draco could leave.

“Sir, I have DADA next.”

“I’m sure Professor Lupin won’t mind if you’re a few minutes late.”

An awful feeling settled in Draco’s stomach when he realized he would miss part of Lupin’s class.

“I’ve already cleaned the potion, sir.”

Snape waved his wand, slamming the door behind the last student to leave. Draco jumped.

“It’s not like I hurt anyone or burned through the floor,” Draco said, “Longbottom has…”

“I don’t care about the damn potion!”

Draco recoiled. “Then what…?”

Snape dropped his voice to a near whisper and moved closer, “You’re sleeping with Remus Lupin.”

Draco’s heart dropped.

“I’m not.” He stuttered to find a response.

“Don’t lie to me,” Snape hissed. “I saw it!”

“How…? What did you…”

Looking at him with something like disgust, the professor said, “I’m not half sure what I saw. If I could Obliviate myself, I would.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re an Occlumens,” Snape said, “Surely you know something of Legilimency as well?”

Draco’s mental shields rose instinctively. Though he had not used the skill since the Dark Lord’s defeat, he found that protecting his mind was a lot like riding a broomstick - you never really forgot how no matter how much time passed since doing it.

“You looked into my mind?”

“Not yours,” Snape said with contempt.

“I don’t know what you think you saw…”

“I think I saw you bent over his knee begging for a spanking on your bare ass,” Snape interrupted before Draco found anything to say, “Or maybe you were taking his cock down your throat like some common whore. Or licking your own ejaculate off the floor at his command.”

“Stop!”

“That man is almost double your age.” Snape sighed. “Your professor, Draco! And a werewolf for Merlin’s sake! What the hell were you thinking?”

“It just happened,” Draco said, “We haven’t even slept together. Not really.”

An odd expression flickered on Snape’s face.

“You could’ve come to me, Draco.”

The professor stepped back and sat on the edge of one of the desks. Confusion kept Draco silent; he wasn’t sure what Snape was implying.

“Haven’t I made it clear by now?”

“Made what clear?”

“I want you, Draco!” Snape spoke with exasperation. “I’ve given you so many hints for months now. I never said it outright because I’m older. Because you’re my student. It was just too inappropriate. But if that’s what you like…”

Snape abruptly stood and before Draco could stop him, pressed their lips together. Draco put a hand on his chest to push him away, but the professor growled in a way that reminded him of Lupin, which was enough to convince Draco to surrender.

He kissed Snape back.

Snape tasted of strong, sweet tea and Draco wondered what flavor he’d taste on Lupin’s mouth if he ever got the opportunity to kiss him. Snape glided a gentle tongue against Draco’s lips, effectively banishing all thoughts of the other professor for the moment as Draco allowed it into his mouth.

Leaving Draco breathless, Snape pulled away. He put a hand around Draco’s throat and, keeping a cautiously light grip, turned him around so Draco leaned against him. Draco felt Snape’s clothed erection on his ass.

“I’m going to fuck you here. Right now,” Snape whispered, his hot breath blowing over Draco’s ear. “And you’re going to take it like the whore you are.”

Snape pulled Draco’s robes up and slid his pants down below his ass. Snape groped the faintly bruised skin, causing Draco to whimper. After giving him a swat, the professor maneuvered him to the closest desk and bent him over it without hesitation. He summoned something from the supply cupboard. Lubricant, Draco realized.

“I’m going to have my turn before he even has the chance,” Snape said with lust-filled glee, teasing Draco’s entrance with a generous amount of lube on his fingers. “Before you’re stretched out by a wolf’s cock, while you’re still tight.”

Snape circled Draco’s hole, coaxing the ring of muscles to relax. He pushed a single finger inside, slow and gentle. It felt quite a bit different from the Devil’s Snare. For all his force, Snape was surprisingly gentle. Draco leaned into Snape’s finger as he slid it in and out and Snape took it as a sign he was ready for a second.

Draco clutched the desk as the second finger entered him.

“You’re taking it so good, Draco,” Snape praised and placed a kiss on his robe-covered back. “Do you need more lube?”

“This is fine, sir,” Draco said tensely as a third finger joined the first two.

He felt Snape pull away and return his fingers with more lubricant despite his answer. Snape found his prostate and Draco moaned. He almost came right then.

Snape continued to prepare him, brushing his prostate several times until Draco’s legs quivered.

“Merlin!” Draco gasped. “Just fuck me already!”

He didn’t have to tell Snape twice. His professor lifted his own robes and Draco heard him slathering lubricant on his cock.

“That’s plenty!” Draco shouted, feeling like the anticipation might kill him if Snape didn’t hurry up.

“So desperate,” Snape teased.

Before Draco could retort, Snape slammed inside of him with all regards for gentleness lost. Draco’s knees threatened to buckle and he tightened his hold on the desk. He grit his teeth, holding back moans of pain and pleasure.

Snape grabbed Draco’s hips with a grip sure to leave bruises and fucked him fervently. He hit against his already stinging ass unmercifully and the pain and sound of their skin colliding made Draco’s cock ache. He tried to touch himself, but there was no comfortable way of doing that bent over the desk.

Snape, seeing what he wanted, adjusted their position to put a slight space between Draco’s crotch and the desk. Draco reached down, but received an unexpected smack on his hand.

“This is mine now,” Snape said as he wrapped his hand, still moist from the lube, around Draco’s cock, “You don’t touch my property without permission.”

Draco whined.

“Is this what you want?” Snape stroked his cock.

“Yes, sir.” Draco pumped himself into Snape’s hand.

Snape resumed fucking him at a quick pace, but didn’t neglect Draco’s cock. He seemed to know his body better than Draco knew it himself. With one hand on Draco’s cock and another on his back, Snape brought him to the edge as closely as he could without making Draco feel denied even when he was preventing his orgasm. Snape alternated fast and slow strokes exactly when he needed it and Draco never had to say a word.

With sweaty palms Draco held himself up on the desk, listening to Snape’s breathy moans quietly increase. Several minutes went by and Draco knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“May I cum, sir?”

Snape made a deep humming sound.

“Someone’s taught you manners,” Snape said. “Did Lupin make you ask before you came in his floor?”

Draco groaned. He just wanted to cum.

“Maybe I’ll let you cum if you tell me,” Snape suggested.

“Merlin! Yes,” Draco conceded. “Please, Snape! I need to cum.”

Snape teased him with silence.

Finally, Snape went, “Cum.”

Snape pushed inside him particularly hard and deep as he climaxed. Draco keened, almost unable to hold himself up as his orgasm waved through him. His whole body felt suddenly hot underneath his robes.

Snape’s orgasm came soon after and filled Draco with cum. His thrusts slowed as he finished.

After pulling out, Snape turned Draco around so they stood face to face. Snape was shorter, only by two or three inches, but enough that he needed to lift his chin as they kissed.

When they broke apart, Draco pulled his pants up and adjusted his robes. He noticed his cum on the floor.

“Should I clean the floor, Professor?” Draco offered, licking his lips.

“No,” Snape said disdainfully, “Merlin knows you would likely consume the remnants of one of Longbottom’s potions and land yourself in the hospital wing. And I’d rather not have to explain to Madam Pomfrey how it happened.”

Draco smiled. “I should get to class.”

Snape glanced at the clock and a jubilant grin spread across his face. Draco checked the time himself and frowned.

“It appears that you’ve already missed it,” Snape said, “Most of it, at least. But I’m sure he’ll give you another detention to make up for it.”

“I need to leave anyway. It’s almost lunch,” Draco said, knowing that Snape asking him to stay behind for a whole class period would draw even more unwanted attention if he missed lunch as well.

“Go on then.” Snape motioned a hand to the door and walked to the front desk. “I’ll be interested to see which of my coworkers sleeps with you next.”

Unsavory images of his other professors entered Draco’s mind: Sprout, with her Devil’s Snare, tormenting him in the greenhouse. McGonagall’s legs spread with his face between them. Dumbledore lifting up emerald green robes and forcing him on his knees.

At a disturbingly perverted thought of Hagrid the half-giant, Draco shuddered. He scowled at Snape and left the room after ensuring he didn’t look like he’d just been fucked.


	4. Possessive Professors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus confronts Snape.

Remus Lupin stalked to the dungeons with a kind of rage that usually only overcame him on a particularly bad full moon.

When Draco never showed up for class, he learned from the other students that Snape of all professors had held him back. Remus waited impatiently, eyes more focused on the clock than helping his students perfect their spells. He hoped Draco would walk through the door, but by the end of the hour he still hadn’t arrived and Remus took it upon himself to find out what happened.

The dungeons were dark and cold and Remus couldn’t imagine why anyone in their right mind would voluntarily teach in them when there were dozens of empty classrooms above ground. He found Snape’s room, but when he turned the doorknob to enter he couldn’t.

Remus banged on the locked door.

“Snape!” Remus yelled.

Just as Remus was about to use his wand, Snape opened the door, adjusting his very disheveled robes under Remus’ glower.

“Lupin?” An insincere expression of perplexity crossed Snape’s face. “Was I expecting you?”

Remus pushed past Snape with his whole body and the other man stumbled from the force. He looked around.

“I won’t have your Wolfsbane ready for another few days,” Snape said calmly.

“Where is Draco Malfoy?”

Snape shut the door.

“You seem oddly concerned,” he said.

“He missed my class,” Remus said, “Because of you. I need to give him the assignment before he falls behind.”

“If that assignment involves a cock in his ass, he’s already completed it today.”

Had the wolf inside him allowed him to transform at will, Remus would have mauled Snape right there.

“What did you do to him?” He asked with an added huskiness to his voice.

“Nothing you weren’t planning to do to him yourself.” Snape paused and smiled smugly. “I just did it first.”

Remus grabbed Snape by the front of his robes and pushed him against the wall, met with a surprising lack of resistance.

Snape started to speak, but Remus cut him off.

“Shut up, Snivellus.”

“You’ve never called me that,” Snape said, sounding unaffected, “Not to my face at least. It was always Black and Potter…”

“I said shut up.”

“You know, in school I always pictured you more submissive,” Snape continued, “Seeing as you tagged along with those two like they owned you. I always imagined you were taking it up the ass for Black, but it seems I got it mixed up.”

Remus kept Snape pinned to the wall. He moved his leg, accidentally brushing against Snape’s crotch. Snape leaned into the touch, grinding himself on Remus’ leg with a growing erection.

Remus jumped backwards.

“You’re disgusting,” Remus said, “I’m sure it’s been awhile for you, but did you really think I came in here to fuck you or are you just that desperate?”

Snape only glared.

“Find another student to fuck.” Remus marched to the door. “Malfoy’s mine.”

With that said, he fled from Snape’s office.

Remus found Draco in the Great Hall, quietly conversing between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

“Mr. Malfoy.” Remus interrupted the trio without courtesy. “You missed my class.”

Draco looked like a thief caught red-handed.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Draco stuttered, “Professor Snape held me back after Potion’s.”

“I heard,” Remus said, “While I hope you understand that his class is no more important than mine, I will not give you detention for another professor’s actions. Nonetheless, you still missed an important lesson and I’d like you to come to my office for today’s assignment once you’ve finished eating.”

Remus did not wait for an answer before turning around and exiting the Great Hall.


	5. Chastity Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus punishes Draco.

“You fucked Snape?”

The DADA professor’s words hit Draco Malfoy like a slap in the face. How could he know? He stared at Lupin wide-eyed, feeling partly betrayed by Snape who must have told Lupin everything. Of course, Draco realized Lupin likely felt betrayed as well judging by the anger displayed on his face - but what for? Draco only ever sucked his cock. It wasn’t like he and Lupin were dating or exclusive; he really couldn’t have even been sure that whatever was going on between them would grow into more than a one-time thing.

“Snape!” Lupin shouted when Draco didn’t answer. “Out of all the people you could have chosen to fuck! Not only another professor, but him?”

“I…” Draco didn’t know what to say.

“Take off your robes and pants.”

“What?” Draco asked, thinking he must have heard incorrectly.

“I said take off your robes and pants.”

Draco started to open his robes, relieved that Lupin seemed to still want him. He dropped his first layer of clothes to the floor and hesitated with his fingers on the waistband of his underpants. He hadn’t cleaned up fully after Snape fucked him. His ass still felt wet with lube and cum and Draco wasn’t sure he wanted to risk Lupin noticing.

Lupin didn’t give him a chance, however. When Draco’s hesitation lasted longer than his professor’s impatience, Lupin stood up from his desk chair and walked over to him. He pulled down Draco’s pants roughly.

Lupin then took out his wand and waved it in the direction of his desk, swiping all of his papers and books to the floor.

“Get on the desk,” he ordered, gesturing to the cleared space. “Lay on your back.”

Draco obeyed, awkwardly maneuvering himself onto the desk. The wood felt cold and hard against his back and he couldn’t stretch out his whole body without hanging either his head or legs off the side.

Lupin turned him so he laid across the longest part of the desk, allowing Draco to stretch out. He made Draco bend his knees with his feet flat on the desk and spread his legs open. Draco tried to cover himself, but Lupin swatted his hands away to keep him exposed.

The professor touched him like he was doing an examination. He lifted Draco’s cock and balls and spread his cheeks. Lupin’s finger teased his hole.

“Is this his cum?” Lupin asked. “And lube? You didn’t even bother cleaning yourself before coming here.”

“You said I should come to your office right after I finished lunch,” Draco said nervously.

“I can’t believe he fucked you before me.”

“I’m sorry, Professor.” Draco whimpered as an unlubed fingertip pushed inside him. “I want to make it up to you.”

“You do?”

“I’ll do anything.”

“Anything? Really?” A devilish grin crossed Lupin’s face as Draco nodded. “This is your last chance to say no. What I do next might not be very...pleasant.”

Though Draco felt like he’d just walked into a trap, he nodded again.

“Good boy,” Lupin praised, drawing his hands away from Draco as he went to rummage through his desk. “Close your eyes.”

Draco obeyed, wondering what his professor planned to do. He didn’t think Lupin would seriously hurt him, but that thought provided little comfort as he listened to the desk drawer shut.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Lupin said as his hands returned to Draco. 

It took all of Draco’s effort to resist looking down as something like a ring wrapped snugly around the base of his cock. Lupin encased his entire shaft with a metal object that fit him uncomfortably, but not painfully. The ring and whatever Draco felt on his cock seemed to connect and force his balls into a tight spot between them. Once Lupin stopped adjusting the contraption, a lock clicked.

“Open your eyes.”

Draco lifted himself slightly, eyes desperate to see his cock. Lupin had put what looked almost like a cage around him. The device was indeed metal like Draco thought he felt and while it didn’t feel too bad around his flaccid cock, he imagined getting hard would be painful.

“What is it?” Draco said, fear seeping into his voice.

“A chastity cage,” Lupin answered, “It’ll prevent you from getting hard and make it difficult to orgasm. Muggles use it.”

“Perhaps this is why the Dark Lord wanted to eradicate them,” Draco muttered, unable to think of a reason anyone would willingly subject themselves to that sort of torment.

“Don’t say things like that,” Lupin scolded, but continued to explain, “Not all Muggles use them, only some. It’s usually part of a sexual fantasy - many sexual fantasies, actually. But the common appeal is the controlling aspect. The dominant partner derives pleasure from controlling their submissive and the submissive partner typically enjoys being controlled.”

“Why would they enjoy not being able to cum?” Draco asked. “You can’t properly touch yourself in this or even get hard.”

“That’s all part of the appeal. Surely, you’ve heard of orgasm denial.”

Draco’s eyes widened.

Of course, he’d heard of it. Witches and wizards would drink potions to numb their genitalia, sometimes for hours or months. Some even attempted permanent denial. They used spells to make erections impossible. He once read in a magazine about a witch who spelled her husband’s cock to shrink a bit each time he orgasmed until almost all of it had disappeared.

The denial fantasy often came accompanied with other humiliating kinks. One of the most popular involved forcing a wizard to become a witch by magicking their penis into a vagina and feeding them hormonal potions to give them a more feminine figure.

“You...” Draco didn’t want to ask if Lupin planned on feminizing him, afraid that it would put the idea in his head if it wasn’t already there. “What are you going to do, exactly?”

“Nothing permanent,” Lupin said, rubbing Draco’s knees before sliding his hands down his thighs. “It has a hole for you to piss out of and I’ve modified it to clean magically, so you could wear it indefinitely. You won’t be able to remove it without my permission as I’ve charmed the lock not to respond to anything other than my magic.”

“How long?” He prayed to Merlin that Lupin wouldn’t say very long.

“We’ll see.” Lupin shrugged.

“This is my punishment for letting Snape fuck me?”

“Oh, no,” Lupin said, seeming like he was holding back laughter, “This is just because you’ve shown me what a slut you are. I’ll probably release you once I feel you’ve earned my trust. Your punishment is something else.”

“Another spanking?” Draco asked hopefully.

Lupin shook his head.

“Do you remember me telling you I’d introduce you to Sirius?”

Draco shot up to a sitting position, partly convinced that Lupin had gone absolutely mad. He started to maneuver himself off of the desk with one hand holding his caged cock, but Lupin stopped him. Draco stilled and glared up at his professor.

“I’m not fucking my cousin.”

“Not today,” Lupin said.

“I said I’m not fucking my cousin, Lupin. Not today or any day.”

Lupin ignored him. “You’ll come with me to Sirius’ for the Christmas holiday.”

“I have to go home for the holiday,” Draco said, though he did like the sound of two weeks spent with Lupin, “I have family.”

“Sirius is your family too.”

“And that’s why I can’t fuck him!” Draco let out a short, awkward laugh as Lupin’s hands stroked up and down his thighs.

“Draco.” Lupin spoke softly. “Your father is in Azkaban and I’ve heard from your aunt, Andromeda that her and your mother are spending Christmas together. Now, you could go with her and watch them fight and make up after years of no contact and listen to them mourn their other sister’s imprisonment. Or you could come with me - spend the holiday getting fucked over and over.”

Lupin leaned closer to him and pressed his lips against Draco’s neck. He lifted Draco’s legs so that they wrapped around him. Draco inhaled as warmth travelled to his crotch, trying in vain to relax himself before he became erect. His professor trailed kisses down to his collarbone and gently sucked on his skin.

“I’ll unlock you,” Lupin murmured, “For the entire holiday.”

“I can’t…”

The cage seemed to tighten around Draco’s cock and he looked down to see that Lupin, who was still kissing his neck, had his wand pointed at the device. He was shrinking it.

“Stop! It hurts!” Draco whined, pushing against his professor’s chest.

Lupin stopped, but did not return the cage to its original size. He pulled away from Draco’s neck and stared into his eyes.

“It’s only two weeks,” Lupin said, “Two weeks where we won’t have to worry about other professors or students. You’ll be fully mine.”

Draco scoffed. “Two weeks of being used like a whore. Will I have any say over what you two do to me? Or will I just be a slave?”

“Don’t pretend like you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

Lupin backed away from him and grabbed his robes off of the floor. He shoved them roughly into Draco’s arms.

“Get dressed,” he said, “And leave. Come back when you’ve made a decision.”

“Leave? But…”

“I plan to Floo to Sirius’ on Saturday,” Lupin said as he returned the books and papers on the floor to his desk, “I’ll wait for you here until noon and if you never show, I’ll assume you’ve decided not to come.”

Draco slid off the desk to put his clothes on, disappointed that Lupin was making him leave unsatisfied. He decided not to risk upsetting his professor further by asking him to make the chastity cage looser.

Lupin finished putting all of his things back on the desk and sat down in the chair behind it, watching Draco get dressed.

“I hope you join us, Draco,” Lupin said before he left, “You’ll enjoy it if you do.”


	6. Forbidden Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Draco have a chat.

Severus Snape audibly sighed in disappointment, marking the essay in front of him with a “P” before placing it with the others he’d already graded. He couldn’t bear reading even another sentence of his students’ work, most of it riddled with misspellings or lines stolen word for word from the textbooks.

He switched his attention to the class in front of him as they worked, not at all diligently, over the potions brewing in their cauldrons. Severus saw Longbottom in a state of panic, likely upon realizing he’d misread the directions. Granger whispered advice beside him and glanced nervously to Severus like he might snap at them. He might have, before the Dark Lord’s defeat, but now Severus couldn’t bring himself to do it. Even if they deserved it.

In the back of the classroom, Potter and Weasley tossed bits of knotgrass at each other. Severus almost scolded them for wasting expensive ingredients until he noticed Draco squirming at the desk in front of them.

Draco’s eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but at Severus. Severus watched him slip his hands between his legs and thought for a moment that Draco was masturbating. The image sent warmth to Severus’ own crotch until he saw the pained expression on Draco’s face.

As much as Severus wanted to, he refused to allow curiosity to get the better of him. He waited until class ended and walked over to Draco’s desk.

Draco did not look up.

“Stay after class,” Severus said quietly, “Lupin’s cancelled his classes until after the holiday, yes? I won’t be keeping you from anything important.”

Some other students, most notably Potter, clearly aimed to hear what Severus wanted with Draco, but he disregarded them. They cleared their desks and packed up their belongings slowly.

Once they were all gone, Severus shut the door.

“We can’t…do what we did yesterday.”

“Is something wrong?” Severus asked, wondering if he’d unknowingly injured Draco. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Draco said, pulling his bag onto his shoulder and stepping out from behind the desk like he meant to leave.

Severus blocked his path.

“Let me by,” Draco growled in frustration. “It can’t happen again.”

“I’m not trying to fuck you. I would just like to know what’s hurting you.”

Severus indicated to Draco’s crotch.

“Did Lupin spank your balls this time?”

“I’m surprised you don’t know what he did,” Draco said, “Seeing how you’ve made everything else your business.”

Severus stepped forward and grabbed Draco’s crotch, feeling something quite hard and smaller than his cock. Draco yelped.

“Bloody hell!” Draco pushed his arm away, grimacing.

“Is that a…?” Severus almost laughed at Lupin’s creativity, genuinely surprised that he’d resorted to muggle punishments. “Did he put you in chastity?”

Draco glared at him.

“Is it too tight? Perhaps I could unlock you?”

“You can’t,” Draco said, “He magicked the damn thing so only he can take it off.”

“I’m sure I’ll find a way,” Severus said, mostly just wanting to see the cage trapping Draco’s cock. “Let me see it.”

Hesitantly, Draco dropped his bag. He lifted up his robes and allowed Severus to tug down his pants, revealing a cock desperately straining to break free from its cage.

Severus smirked. The cage was definitely tight, but he lifted it and saw no blue or purple discoloration to signal any real harm.

“Lupin said he’d unlock it for Christmas.” Draco watched Severus tap the chastity device with his wand.

“You’re staying here for the holiday?” Severus asked hopefully, knowing that without classes he might have the opportunity to do more with Draco.

“He wants me to spend it with him. With him and Sirius Black.”

Severus found it difficult to place whether he felt rage or jealousy. With more restraint than he ever managed before, he held back the urge to spill every foul thing he knew about Black and Lupin. Severus might have done it to avoid upsetting Draco, but he also partly wished to be in his place. He’d never had a good thing to say about either Black or Lupin, but despite their poor history or maybe even because of it, Severus had grown an odd curiosity about them.

Lupin’s actions the day before made it evident that the curiosity was not mutual and if Severus couldn’t fuck them, he could live vicariously through Draco so long as he kept the boy’s trust and affection himself.

“Will you?” Severus tried to keep his focus on the chastity, though he no longer had interest in removing it.

Draco shrugged. “It feels wrong. I hardly know Lupin and I’ve never even met Black. And he’s my cousin!”

“Your family tends not to care about those kinds of things.”

“So I’ve heard,” Draco grumbled, wincing as Severus tried a spell on the cage and only managed to shock him. “But if my father knew...Lupin and Black are men. Lupin’s a werewolf! Black is my cousin. They’re double my age…”

Severus gave up on removing the chastity and pulled Draco’s pants up. Draco said nothing about the chastity as Severus backed away to sit down.

“I’ll have to lie to my mother.” Draco joined him at the desk. “What will I even tell her? It’s Christmas! And what if Potter or someone visits Black and sees me?”

“Would you mind that?” Severus teased, thinking of the Devil’s Snare he’d seen Draco with in Lupin’s head. “Are you not an exhibitionist?”

Draco’s eyes widened.

“Lupin’s memories,” Severus explained. “Devil’s Snare?”

“I didn’t…” Draco blushed. “I didn’t know Lupin was watching me.”

“Nor did you mind when you learned he was.”

Draco opened and closed his mouth, stuttering to find something to say.

“Surely if you were excited by Lupin, someone you abhor that much, discovering you in a compromising position and then forcing you to bend to their will…it would mean that Potter, someone you also abhor, could potentially…”

“Stop!” Draco didn’t let Severus finish. “That isn’t the same. Potter’s different.”

Severus smirked. “So you’re only attracted to men double your age? Or a fantasy? The experienced, perverse professor corrupts a young and innocent student.”

“No, I…”

“Desperately crave attention? From a...fatherly figure?” Severus suggested.

“Merlin, no!” Draco’s pale face flushed redder. “I don’t want to call you or Lupin ‘Daddy’ or anything like that.”

“Father?” Severus recalled that Lucius preferred the more dignified title.

Before Draco could answer again, the door swung open with a loud crash. Severus jumped up as Draco rushed to close his robes. He’d been certain he locked the door.

Though more relieved than angry, Severus scowled when Lupin walked into the room. The other professor pocketed his wand and closed the door behind him. Lupin looked at Draco.

“Ah, there you are!”


End file.
